Sete feitiços
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: O que torna Harry Potter tão especial?


**Sinopse: **Totalmente incrível e absolutamente fantástico... Sim, isso nós já sabemos. Mas o que torna Harry Potter tão especial? Feliz Aniversário, Harry! (Um pouquinho atrasado *.*)

**N/A:** Escrevi essa pequena fanfic como um presente de aniversário para Harry Potter (e J.K. Rowling , claro!). Originalmente foi escrita em inglês, mas achei legal escrever a versão em português também. Espero que gostem e lembrem, reviews são bem vindas :)

* * *

**_Sete feitiços_**

Que Harry Potter é uma série totalmente incrível e fantástica, isso nós já sabemos, mas o que a torna tão especial?

Como um "presente de aniversário", vamos listar algumas das razões:

**1. Consistência e compromisso da autora:**

O fato de J. sempre saber tudo, tudo mesmo, sobre o universo de Harry Potter, tendo certeza e segurança sobre o que estava escrevendo e sobre todas as informações que colocava em cada livro, desde a primeira página até o final; isso sempre nos deu a sensação de confiança e segurança nas estórias.

**2. Atenção aos detalhes: **

Tanto nos livros quanto nos filmes, sempre pudemos ver a preocupação em descrever e expressar tudo nos mínimos detalhes; na verdade, esse cuidado pode ser percebido em qualquer coisa relacionada a Harry Potter e isso é absolutamente cativante.

**3. Personagens fortes e complexos:**

A maioria dos personagens possui vários níveis e camadas, não são unidimensionais nem classificados simplesmente como "bons" ou "maus"; nós podemos acompanhar seu desenvolvimento como pessoas (ou criaturas) reais através da série; podemos ver suas personalidades, suas forças e fraquezas em situações com as quais todos podemos nos identificar; isso criou um fandom bastante único e diversificado, do qual somos muito orgulhosos em fazer parte. É importante também mencionar as personagens femininas: temos tantas mulheres fortes em Harry Potter, cuja força e determinação são muito mais que um "rosto bonito" ou um "complexo de princesa"; elas são responsáveis por seu próprio destino, sem precisar ser "salvas" por nenhum homem; essas personagens representam verdadeiros modelos para várias garotas.

** 4. As lições que aprendemos:**

_ "Aqueles que amamos nunca nos deixam de verdade" "São as nossas escolhas que mostram quem realmente somos" "É preciso muita coragem para enfrentar os inimigos e ainda mais para enfrentar os amigos". "Nós somos tão fortes enquanto estivermos unidos, quanto fracos quando separados". "Todos temos tanto luz quanto escuridão dentro de nós. O que importa é a parte que escolhemos seguir". _

**5. Os valores:**

Como amor, amizade, lealdade que aprendemos ao longo de toda a série, assim como conhecer e compreender a coragem da Grifinória, a lealdade da Lufa-Lufa, a sabedoria da Corvinal e o orgulho da Sonserina. Ficamos felizes em poder compartilhar todos esses valores com a nossa família, amigos e até mesmo nossos filhos (no presente ou no futuro).

**6. Simples e pura magia:**

Momentos mágicos que nos fizeram (e fazem!) rir, chorar, ficar felizes, tristes, assustados e emocionados, como:

. Harry sendo escolhido pela varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix;

. Cada chegada à Hogwarts;

. Grifinória vencendo a Taça das Casas no último minuto no primeiro ano de Harry;

. Harry encontrando um lar em Hogwarts e uma família com os Weasley;

. Harry voando em Bicuço sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts;

. Descobrir a verdade sobre Sirius e Snape;

. O duelo entre Dumbledore e Voldemort;

. Ouvir a torcida da Grifinória cantar "Weasley é o nosso rei!";

. O beijo de Rony e Hermione;

. O adeus a Sirius, Dumbledore, Olho-Tonto Moody, Dobby, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape...

. Harry reencontrando os pais, Sirius e Lupin na floresta;

. Neville destruindo Nagini com a espada de Gryffindor;

. Harry, Rony e Hermione despedindo-se dos filhos na Plataforma 9 e ¾.

**7. E por último mas não menos importante… Hedwig's theme!**

Quem nunca sentiu arrepios ao ouvir essa música mágica? Até mesmo hoje em dia, cada vez que você a escuta, ela toca diretamente o seu coração...

* * *

Mas esses são apenas alguns exemplos. Todos nós sabemos que as razões pelas quais amamos Harry Potter são infinitas porque esta é uma série que possui magia de verdade, aquele "algo especial" que a faz ser única, atemporal e clássica. E é por causa do sentimento que todos temos dentro de nós que podemos ter certeza: Harry Potter estará presente em nossas vidas, não importa quanto tempo passe ou quanto as coisas mudem, nós sempre poderemos encontrá-lo em nossas mentes e em nossos corações.

_**Esta é a verdadeira magia.**_

_"No story lives unless someone wants to listen. The stories we love best do live in us forever. So whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home." _

_J.K. Rowling_

Feliz Aniversário, Sr. Potter!

Vamos torcer para que você esteja sempre por perto para salvar o dia...

Nós não precisamos nos preocupar: ele vai estar presente.

**_Sempre. _**

* * *

Parabéns a todos os Potterheads! Nós somos o melhor fandom do mundo!


End file.
